


Everybody Loves Me

by thisseemslikefun



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crack, Everybody loves Ong, Humor, M for language, M/M, One member slips behind Seongwoo naked in the shower and touches him you have been warned, around the time of debut, it's obviously not actual romantic ong/everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-05-21 22:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14924319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisseemslikefun/pseuds/thisseemslikefun
Summary: Ong didn't know if he had (unknowingly) taken some sort of drugs or if he was simply going insane but he damn well knew that suddenly all the Wanna One members were in love with him.(Prompt no. 32)





	Everybody Loves Me

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you will like it, mysterious prompter! I tried my best ^^'  
> Thank you for the mods for organizing the fic fest :) Happy Birthday, Seongwoo x3

“God fucking hell, I'm ready to sleep for a century or two,” Seongwoo complained loudly and pulled his shirt over his head.  
  
Daniel looked at him shortly and laughed tiredly. Jisung was still getting ready in the bathroom.  
  
“I can totally understand where you are coming from.”  
  
The younger idol climbed up his way to his bed and passed out on his cushion almost immediately after muttering a barely audible ' _good night '_.  
  
Seongwoo decided to just go to sleep in boxers. It was unbearably hot and to be honest, he was too lazy to look for his sleeping shirt as well.  
The moment his head had hit his pillow, he sighed and closed his eyes. Just when he was about to slip into dreamland, he remembered what had happened earlier at that interview.  
  
The MC had asked all sorts of weird questions. He totally got it that he wanted to be original or something and would try to avoid basic questions such as “ _What are you looking for in a girl?_ ” ,“ _What do you like to do in your free time?_ ” or “ _Was it worth it to sell your soul to MNET and YMC just to end up being dragged by your so called 'fans' for every shit_ -”  
  
Wait.  
  
Anyways, Seongwoo had not expected the MC to smile at him creepily before looking at every single one of them.  
  
“ _Do you think you could all fall in love one member as a girl? Seongwoo for example, since his birthday is so soon?”  
  
_ Everyone, literally everyone, even the lady, who was preparing the food with one hand and was picking her nose with the other, stopped to frown at his weird question.  
Every member just agreed for the sake of image and Seongwoo awkwardly joked about being just that lovable.  
Seongwoo told himself to forget the weird encounter, maybe YMC would tell them to delete the footage or something (or maybe they wouldn't because what jack shit had YMC ever done other than sucking money out of everyone).  
  
He told himself to think of nicer things as he snuggled into his pool of fan given plushies, wishing them a good night silently. He was glad to be able to sleep for a long time, he desperately needed it after all the hard work, especially after surviving that interview with that creep. He just hoped he wasn't gonna haunt him in his sleep or something weird like that.  
  
Little did he know that something even weirder would happen.

 

* * *

  
  


Seongwoo woke up feeling tired but satisfied. He could easily sleep five more hours but he didn't want to spend his precious free time just in bed.  
He stretched his limbs and groaned, the previous day had been strenuous not only mentally but also physically.  
  
“Knock knock, beauty!”  
  
Seongwoo blinked a few times in confusion and looked at the door.  
Minhyun greeted him with a bright smile and a tray of food. His eyes were scrunching up cutely and he radiated stronger than the fucking sun that was currently burning Seongwoo's eyes.  
  
“Wha-”  
“I wanted to spoil you and get you breakfast in bed!”  
  
His friend approached him and handed over the tray. The smell of the food infiltrated his nose and his mouth watered just thinking about the explosion of flavors on his tongue. He quickly thanked Minhyun before digging in.  
  
Minhyun was quietly looking him devouring the rice and vegetables, softly smiling and giggling all the way through. Seongwoo was a tiny little bit creeped out but who was he to complain? He got free food. Seongwoo was an easy man. If his mouth was full, he couldn't ask unnecessary questions.  
  
“Oh, you got something there,” Minhyun's smile dropped suddenly and he reached out to take a grain of rice off his cheek. Seongwoo froze and blinked a few times in shock but gasped loudly when Minhyun shamelessly licked his thumb with the rice grain on it – while looking into Seongwoo's eyes seductively.  
  
A pretty smile spread on Minhyun's lips again and Seongwoo was screaming internally.  
  
What the fuck had just happened?  
  
“Why aren't you continuing to eat, sweetheart?”  
  
_Sweetheart?  
  
_ Seongwoo wanted to hurl, _what the fuck_. He pushed the tray away.  
  
“I'm – I'm not hungry anymore.”  
“Huh? But you have barely eaten half of it. I made it with _love,_ ” Minhyun giggled to himself, took the spoon and scooped food with it. He moved it close to Seongwoo's mouth with an expectant expression.  
  
“Open up, the love train is coming. Shoo shoo!”  
  
Minhyun moved the spoon towards him, probably expecting him to open his mouth obediently but ended up crashing the love train against Seongwoo's closed mouth. He grimaced when his lip busted against his teeth but held back from screaming.  
  
“Sorry, but I – I suddenly have to go to the toilet.”  
  
Seongwoo fell out of bed and ran to the bathroom, ignoring Minhyun's calls to come back to taste his love in other ways.  
  
He quickly closed the door and leaned against it. He ran his fingers through his hair and wondered what the fuck was happening right now. Of course, Minhyun had always been an affectionate guy, he liked hugs and kisses but even that had been out of the norm. He pinched his arm lightly and winced at the pain like a real pussy. He didn't know if he was dreaming or not but he felt that. Maybe he felt pain in his dream, too? Maybe he pinched himself in real life while dreaming?  
  
Seongwoo walked in front of the faucet with a mirror and splashed some cold water into his face. Deciding that he felt like he needed a shower to clear his mind, he got rid of his boxers and stepped into the shower. The lukewarm water was cold enough to give him the feeling that he had maybe finally woken up. At the same time, it was warm enough to still be pleasant until the temperature seemed to drop a bit and he felt a bit too cold.  
  
“Uh, warmer, warmer,” he muttered to himself.  
“I will keep you warm,” someone muttered into his ear and wrapped his arms around his waist from behind.  
  
“OH MY FUCKING GOD!” Ong screamed his probably highest pitched scream ever that could rival Woojin's dolphin scream.  
  
He turned to the psycho, ready to to throw some (weak, very weak) hands but came face to face with Sungwoon smiling up to him.  
  
“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?”  
  
Sungwoon pouted and he would have maybe looked cute if he wouldn't be fucking hugging him. Naked. In the goddamn shower.  
  
Oh, my fuck, was that Sungwoon's dick on his thigh he was feeling-  
  
Seongwoo shook off his arms and stepped away as much as he could – which was basically nothing at all.  
  
“Let's not waste water and shower together, hm?” Sungwoon laughed and leaned towards him. ”We can also use cold water, I can think of other ways to keep us warm and cozy.”  
  
His older friend winked at him and Seongwoo had to force himself not to scream yet again.  
  
“Our hot love is hotter than the water can get. You know that, right?”  
  
Seongwoo yelped and stumbled out of the shower, falling onto his knees.  
  
“Baby, let me help you!”  
  
He turned around and came basically face to face with Sungwoon's half-erect dick. He couldn't help screaming a little (much) and hastily put on his boxers to run out of the bathroom. He really didn't fucking care that he was wet, he just wanted to get away from a naked Sungwoon screaming something about hot showers and hotter love.  
  
Ong walked into the living room, exhausted from the morning. What was wrong with them?  
  
“Seongwoo, what's the matter? Why do you look like you have just seen a ghost?”  
  
He laughed and sighed out shakily when he stood in front of Jisung. The leader was looking him up and down in worry.  
  
“You are so wet, you should dry yourself.”  
“I can't, all my towels are in my bedroom or in the bathroom but I - “ he laughed in disbelief and rubbed his face, “I can't go in there.”  
  
Jisung frowned but did not say anything and only told him to wait for a second, he'd grab one. That's what Seongwoo appreciated so much about Jisung. He did not press and ask when the other person obviously did not want to speak about it.  
  
Jisung returned with a big towel and Seongwoo stretched out his arms, ready to take it from him but he ignored the gesture and simply wrapped the towel around him and started drying him on his own. Seongwoo was stunned for a few moments but decided that this was simply the motherly nature of Jisung. It almost felt nice to be cared like that again, even though he was very much capable of drying himself.  
  
“Ah, look at you making a mess in the living room,” Jisung scolded him lightly but from the expression on his face, Seongwoo knew he wasn't actually mad at him. Seongwoo still felt bad and looked to the ground.  
  
“Sorry."  
“It's okay, you are lucky you are cute.”  
  
Seongwoo frowned but then told himself to relax. Jisung had complimented and called him cute before. Nothing weird about that.  
He was rubbing his hair now and sang a song Seongwoo could not recognize.  
Jisung stepped closer to him to reach a better angle to dry his hair and when Seongwoo looked up their faces were very _very_ close, way closer than he had expected.  
  
There was something in Jisung's eyes, something so affectionate and warm. His eyes softened significantly and he looked down to Seongwoo's lips. Slowly, he started leaning towards Seongwoo -  
  
\- who put a hand over Jisung's mouth before his lips could come closer to his own.  
  
“Oh, _hell no_.”  
  
Seongwoo turned away from the stunned Jisung and groaned loudly.  
  
He walked towards his room again, hoping Minhyun wasn't still in there. Luck was on his side for a moment. Seongwoo quickly got dressed in some loose clothes. He decided to go out and maybe just dance or something, anything to get away from their dorm.  
  
Just when he was about to close the door behind him, he heard someone approaching him. Praying to god it was neither Minhyun nor Sungwoon nor Jisung, he turned around.  
  
And breathed out relieved.  
  
“Hey, Woojin.”  
“Hey, Ong. Where are you headed?”  
“Just to the training rooms. Thought about dancing off some stress or something.”  
“Cool. Want any company?”  
  
Seongwoo mustered the younger up and down. Woojin seemed a bit excited but this was dancing they were talking about. His eyes would always shine if his passion was involved. He didn't look love struck or anything and he liked dancing with Woojin.  
  
“Sure.”  
  
They walked to the nearby training rooms while chatting about anything – everything was normal and Seongwoo was so glad knowing that at least Woojin would not treat him differently.  
  
They fooled around a bit in the dancing rooms, just putting on some song and moving along to the beat. No words were exchanged as they simply let their bodies talk. They shared cool moves with each other and Seongwoo forgot all about his weird encounters from earlier.  
  
Well, until -  
  
“You have to move your hips this way,” Woojin said and laid a hand on his hip. A new pop song was playing in the background, Woojin was currently teaching him a bit of the original choreography. He showed him the move again and then guided Seongwoo's hip. He was close, very close to Seongwoo and he admittedly got nervous which only got worse as Woojin let a hand ghost over his arm and let it run up and down.  
  
“Yes, work your hips like this.”  
  
Suddenly, the music changed.  
  
“ _It's tango time, baby_ ,” Woojin whispered energetically, the expression in his eyes different than before. He suddenly turned Seongwoo around and grabbed his hips with one hand and his hand with his other. His eyes were showing determination and fire.  
  
Woojin was flipping him around like a doll all over the whole floor, Seongwoo felt his world starting to spin. He was about to tell him to stop when Woojin put a finger on his lips.  
  
“Feel the burning passion of my needy groins that want-”  
“OH, NO! OH GOD, OH NO NO NO NO!” Seongwoo screamed and put a 50 meter distance between them. He quickly grabbed his stuff.  
  
“Yeah, no. Definitely no. Absolutely, 100 % NO.”  
“You don't even know what I wanted to say.”  
“Yes, I fucking do and I just - “ he shuddered, “No. See you when you are back to showing roasting and not thirsting after my ass.”  
  
Seongwoo stumbled out of the building while grabbing his hair in frustration. First Minhyun, then Sungwoon and Jisung and now Woojin, too. What was happening? Was that maybe some kind of curse by that weird ass MC?  
  
His phone was vibrating in his pocket and he quickly looked at it to see a message by Jihoon asking for lunch. His stomach was rumbling a bit and he welcomed a friendly lunch. Just a friend. His friend Jihoon, yes. His friend Jihoon who smacks him and threatens him in private, he would never want anything romantically.

 

**Jihoon [1:34 PM]**

wanna grab some lunch?

 

**Seongwoo [1:35 PM]**

okay yes

 

**Jihoon [1:35 PM]**

just us two then <3

 

**Seongwoo [1:36 PM]**

okay no

 

Seongwoo wanted to fling his phone against the nearest wall. Jihoon now, too?  
  
He dragged his feet to the closest café and just entered it. He bought some juice and some tooth-rotting sweet cake to cool down. Fuck diets, he had misery to eat away.  
  
A couple was sitting right in front of him and they were so sickeningly in love Seongwoo considered flinging pieces of cake at them to stop flirting. Disgusting.  
  
But he had spent a little fortune on this tiny piece of cake so he would put it all into his stomach.

Except he wasn't too sure if it would stay there if he kept seeing that damn couple in front of him.  
  
Seongwoo hastily finished the piece of cake and went outside. Everywhere he looked were couples. Cooing and hugging and just generally being _couples_. It did nothing to keep his mind off his fucking weird day. He felt annoyed that his members have somehow gone crazy and he had to spent one of his two free days running away from all of them.  
  
He looked at his phone to check the time and also realized that no one of them had messaged him. Maybe this damn curse was lifted already and they could all go back to being normal friends without any feelings for each other. If they were really that much in love with him, they would have surely tried to contact him in some sort of way.  
  
Seongwoo didn't know where to go, he also saw that some girls were looking at him intensely, probably wondering if he was Ong Seongwoo. He decided to just go home and hide in his room. He knew Jisung and Daniel had schedules until later so he could just lock the door and hide. Yes, that sounded like a splendid idea. Very fun. Amazing. (How come he sounded so bitter after that piece of sugar disguised as a cake?)  
  
He walked home quickly and opened the door quietly, looking for someone to jump him. He smiled when he saw nothing and no one.  
Happily walking towards his room, he did not hear one of the doors opening behind him.  
  
“Where have you been?”  
“Motherfucker!” he turned around to Jaehwan laughing loudly at him literally jumping at his voice. “Why did you have to scare me like this?”  
“Not my problem if you are a scaredy cat.”  
“I just did not expect you to pop out of nowhere!” Seongwoo claimed and groaned frustrated.  
  
Jaehwan frowned, his lips turning down a bit. He looked him up and down carefully.  
  
“Are you okay?”  
“No, ugh. No!” Seongwoo whined and messed up his hair. He threw off his shoes loudly and kicked them into a corner. He looked at Jaehwan's concerned face and then sighed.  
  
“I mean it's just the usual stress or something, maybe I'm going crazy.”  
“Oh, sucks, man.”  
  
Jaehwan clapped his shoulder like a friend would, no underlying romantic affection in his gesture and Seongwoo allowed himself to relax.  
  
“Want some distraction? I'm writing on a song right now and I'd like to hear your opinion.”  
  
Seongwoo's eyes lit up, an excited smile forming on his lips. He welcomed the distraction and he loved music. The stuff Jaehwan had come up with so far had been really good, too.  
  
“Yeah, of course!”  
  
Seongwoo stepped into the room, glad to see it was empty besides the two of them. They both sat down on one of the beds, Jaehwan with his guitar.  
  
The first few notes seemed to work their magic on Seongwoo, he relaxed even further, happy to know he could actually spend his day not panicking for once. The melody was light and almost cute, a love song maybe?  
  
Jaehwan smiled at him and Seongwoo couldn't help smiling as well.

 

“  _Your hair, your lips, your smile_

_linger in my mind for a while_

_Your eyes that make me weak_

_rob me of my ability to speak_ ”

 

Seongwoo grinned at the cheesy lines, who knew Jaehwan could be so romantic?

 

“  _The way you move gracefully_

_and sing so tastefully_

_makes me write this silly love song_

_I have been working on for so long_

_OhhhHhHhHh_ ”

 

Seongwoo was anticipating the bridge and the chorus, it sounded pretty good so far.

 

“ _I love your comma hair_

 _and your skin, so fair_ ”

 

The smile on Seongwoo's face dropped slowly.

 

“ _Your moles like constellation_

 _shook up the whole Korean nation_ ”

 

“No, please no,” Seongwoo whispered, the panic evident in his eyes as he looked at Jaehwan jamming away his soul.

 

“ _And when I look at you all I can think is_

_ONG!_

_OH MY ONG!_

_MY SWEETEST ONG!_

_Been in love for so long_

_oHHhHhhHHh_

 

_ONG!_

_OH MY ONG!_

_MY SWEETEST ONG!_

_BEEN IN LOVE-”_

 

“aAAHHHHHHHHHHH!”

 

Seongwoo violently grabbed the guitar and lunged out to swing the damn guitar at Jaehwan who had let out a higher pitched scream than he did earlier.  
  
“Please don't hurt me! Okay, you can hurt me but not my guitar, it's worth more than my peasant life!”  
“WHAT IS WRONG WITH ALL OF YOU?!”  
  
Seongwoo threw the guitar at Jaehwan and hurriedly ran out of the room.  
  
He dropped onto the couch, completely exhausted from the stress of being the love subject of everyone.  
  
“What is the matter? I heard some screaming? Also, Jaehwan is ugly sobbing and hugging his guitar,” Daehwi said and appeared in front of him. Guanlin and Jinyoung stepped next to him and all looked at him in concern.  
  
“Last time I have seen him that sad was when he became famous on TV for being the wheeping Nayana boy."  
"Good old times,” Guanlin laughed but quickly stopped when he noticed everyone staring at him weirdly.  
  
“Tell us what happened,” Jinyoung urged Seongwoo and the oldest of the four looked at all three of them. They were basically babies, he surely didn't have to fear for anyone of them ever thinking about catching feelings for him. There was a big ass age gap, he was like a big brother to them.  
  
“I don't know anymore, guys,” Seongwoo sighed. Guanlin rubbed his shoulder in concern and Seongwoo leaned slightly against him. On the other side, Jinyoung was cuddling him and put his cheek on his shoulder. Daehwi kneed down in front of him and gently took his hand and looked so concerned, he felt bad for making them worry over something silly like this.

But he felt a lot better now, being in the comfort of the youngest members.  
  
“Did something happen?” Jinyoung asked quietly.  
“I don't know. I just woke up and everything was suddenly so weird? First, Minhyun who wanted to hit me with a love train? And – And Sungwoon, oh my god, his di-I meant his danger noodle was so near my face I'm scarred for life. Jisung, Woojin, Jihoon and Jaehwan, too! Not that I've seen their – their uh _little pocket rockets_ – thank fucking god for that – wait, I'm not supposed to swear around you guys. But my point is, everyone has gone crazy except for you guys. They all -” Seongwoo sighed tiredly.  
  
“They all want a piece of me.”  
  
“Well, it's understandable,” Daehwi started.  
“What-”  
“I have to confess, my feelings for you have also changed in the last few weeks,” Daehwi muttered and kept his eyes to the ground. “Please accept my feelings, Ong.”  
  
Seongwoo pulled his hand out of Daehwi's and looked at him scandalized. He was about to open his mouth when suddenly Jinyoung latched around his neck.  
  
“Me, too. I can't help thinking about you more than I think about Jieqiong.”  
  
Seongwoo gasped and wanted to get out of the embrace when suddenly Guanlin grabbed his face and turned it towards him.  
  
“Don't pay them any attention, I want to be yours the most, have I not always been a good dongsaeng to you?”  
  
Seongwoo screamed, his voice was already hoarse from all the excessive screaming, and jumped up to escape to his room. He quickly locked the door and leaned against the door.  
  
“What is wrong with you?”  
  
Seongwoo jumped out of his skin and screamed a little when he saw Daniel laying on his bed.  
  
“What are you doing here?!"  
“I live here?”  
“No, no. I mean, I thought you had a schedule?”  
“I finished a bit earlier and was allowed to rest. Why, you don't want my company?”  
  
Seongwoo was vary of the younger member and sat down on Jisung's bed opposite of Daniel's. He rubbed his eyes and sighed. He kept switching between sighing and screaming today.  
  
“It's not that. I just had a hard time today.”  
“Want to talk about it? You know you can trust me, I'm your best friend.”  
  
He ruffled his hair and groaned frustrated.  
  
“Something is wrong with everyone, Niel!”  
  
He jumped up from his spot and walked back and forth.  
  
“I don't know what the fuck happened but I am going crazy. Yeah, I'm slowly losing my mind!”  
  
Seongwoo hid his face in his hands and whined into them loudly.  
Daniel walked up to him and gently removed his hands from his face.  
  
“Tell me what's the problem.”  
  
He looked at Daniel, ready to hide under his blanket forever. Would Daniel think he was crazy?  
  
“Everybody is in love with me. They have all confessed or said stuff that is – it's not them. They all tried to get my attention or something I don't know. I'm completely going crazy. What am I supposed to do now, Niel?” he asked desperate for an answer.  
  
Daniel frowned, “They all confessed to you?"  
  
“Yes!”  
“Did you accept any of their feelings?”  
“Wh - No, of course not!”  
  
Daniel's face relaxed and he stepped closer to Seongwoo who stepped back on instinct. His back hit the ladder of the bunk bed and Daniel looked at him intensely.  
  
“Good, because you are mine.”  
  
He leaned down to kiss him and Seongwoo squeezed his eyes shut and screamed. Screamed until he felt his throat saying goodbye and flying away to go on well deserved vacation.  
  
He hardly remembered kicking Daniel out of the room and running to his bed to hide under the blanket just the way he had wanted to do the whole time. He screamed into his pillow and trashed around his legs.  
  
Feeling exhausted from the mess he had to experience and the mess in his head, he simply decided to close his eyes and sleep off the craziness that was about to take over his life.  
  
Seongwoo woke up in his bed, completely disoriented and drooling all over his pillow. All the memories of the previous day came down crashing on him and kicked his legs to sit up but hit his fucking head against the board instead. He grimaced at the pain and held his head.  
  
“Uh ... What's wrong?”  
  
Daniel stood in front of his bed and Seongwoo used one of his countless plushies to bravely threaten Daniel and his eager lips from earlier.  
  
“Don't step any closer, you lip sucking monster!"  
“ _What_?”  
“I know what you want to do and I -” Seongwoo breathed into his hand just to end up gagging at terrible the smell. “I fucking smell like a trash bin, okay? A fucking skunk died in a trash bin and that's in my mouth, you do not want to kiss me!”  
  
Daniel raised an eyebrow and wanted to step closer but Seongwoo was grabbing a second super adorable fluffy cute plushie to “threaten” Daniel. Nonetheless, he held up his hands and stayed on his spot.  
  
“What's this nonsense? I don't want to kiss you.”  
  
Seongwoo lowered the the plushies and pressed them to his chest.  
  
“You ... don't?”  
“No, god. Never. You are my friend and only that.”  
  
Seongwoo breathed out deeply and ran his fingers through his hair.  
  
“What time is it?”  
“Around 7. I'm getting ready for my schedule. Why don't you get back to sleep or something? You were trashing a bit in your sleep. A nightmare I assume.”  
  
The older nodded absent-mindedly but barely listened to Daniel's words. His friend was quickly bidding goodbye, leaving Seongwoo all alone to his way too loud thoughts.  
  
_What -  
  
_ He quickly stumbled out of their room, Jisung was gone already too for his schedule. Fuck, had everything been just a dream? A trick of his mind? He grabbed his phone and indeed, it still showed the same day. He must have dreamed. Or did he? It had felt so real.  
  
Jaehwan came out of the room, humming one of his favorite songs and Seongwoo basically ran to him, nearly crashing into the poor unsuspecting guy.  
  
“Jaehwan, Jaehwan, Jaehwan!”  
“What, WHAT?!”  
  
Seongwoo frowned, “Why are you screaming?”  
  
The younger friend raised his eyebrows. “You are the one screaming my name repetitively. Almost makes me feel like I did something, which I'm pretty sure did not.” He looked into empty space. “Or did I?”  
  
Seongwoo shook his head and gulped. He grabbed Jaehwan's shoulders, probably looking like a mad man out for blood.  
  
“Would you ever write a love song for me?”  
“What, you mean like you need a long song to woo someone? Oohoo, Ong! Who is it?”  
  
Jaehwan's dumb laugh sounded like angels descending to earth and high fiving him.  
  
“So you would never write a love song about me?”  
“Why would I waste my time writing any sort of song about you?”  
  
Seongwoo laughed and clapped relieved. He grabbed Jaehwan's face and pressed a big wet kiss on his cheek.  
  
“Ew, what in hell - Stay away, you stink!”  
“And I feel fucking great!” Seongwoo laughed and burst into the bathroom.  
  
“OH, MY GOD! ONG! I AM TAKING A SHOWER RIGHT NOW!”  
  
Seongwoo looked at Sungwoon with a grin on his face.  
  
“Nothing I haven't seen before.”  
  
Sungwoon quickly hid his dick and turned around to keep showering, most probably wondering when the fuck that had happened and what the fuck was going on with Seongwoo.  
  
After brushing his teeth, Seongwoo went to the kitchen and greeted the rest of the members with his brightest smile. He pinched Jinyoung's cheek who whined loudly and sat down next to Minhyun who was already eating breakfast.  
  
“Feed me, Minhyunnie!” Seongwoo demanded and opened his mouth.  
  
Minhyun looked at him weirdly and looked at the rest who all looked at Seongwoo with frowns.  
  
“Wha-Okay?”  
  
He awkwardly put a spoon of rice and vegetable into his mouth and Seongwoo beamed happily at the absolutely and completely weirded out expression on everyone's face.  
  
“Guys,” Seongwoo said and spit rice grains across the table, “I really love you all. Platonically.”  
  
A few murmured responses followed but most of them ignored Seongwoo and went back to eating.  
  
“What is wrong with you, Seongwoo?”  
“Nothing, Jihoon. I'm just so happy to be with you guys. I am glad we are all together in this.”  
  
Everyone smiled at him and Seongwoo couldn't help feeling happy looking at every single member he had grown close to.  
With a content grin, he started eating on his own. But not without forgetting to join in the jokes and tales.  
  
Just like a big group of friends would do.

 

* * *

  


“Do you think he noticed anything?”  
“No way, Woojin. Seongwoo really thinks it was a dream. He really is an idiot,” Jisung laughed affectionately.  
“Jisung is right, Seongwoo probably won't notice for another few hours that we actually put his phone calendar back a day,” Daniel said.  
“I still can't believe we actually managed to pull off this joke,” Daehwi grinned and Jinyoung giggled.  
“I really had to hold back multiple times not to fall over and laugh at his expressions.”  
“It really made me see new sides of Ong. He actually threatened to hit me like a tender piece of meat with my guitar.”  
“He's gonna hate us for fooling him like that. Especially shortly before his birthday,” Jihoon laughed.  
“Oh, he won't. He will get over it eventually. And it's too late for regrets anyways. We all had our fun fooling him, didn't we?” Jaehwan asked into the round. They were all quietly talking to each other in the living room after leaving Seongwoo to sleep in his room.  
  
“Well, I don't know about you, but I could have totally done it without getting naked.”  
“Shut up, Sungwoon, we all know you are not-so-secretly an exhibitionist.”  
  
Sungwoon glared at Jaehwan who only shrugged unbothered.  
  
“But what if Ong really is gonna flip out?” Guanlin asked.  
“Then Jaehwan should hide his guitar,” Minhyun said lightly.  
“Well, let's hope Ong will never find out we pretended to be in love with him just to fuck with him.”  
  
“ _You guys did what._ ”  
  
Everyone gasped and looked up to where Seongwoo was standing on the reiling and looking down at them with murderous eyes. As if a wall of fire had developed around him, everyone stepped back gulping.  
  
“It was Jaehwan's idea!”  
“Thank you for throwing me under the damn bus, you little shits!”  
“ _KIM JAEHWAN!_ ”  
“I think now is the best time to hide your guitar,” Minhyun whispered urgently to him.  
  
The vocalist gulped as he saw Seongwoo slowly descending ready to snap his neck.  
  
“ _Fuck._ ”


End file.
